


Tales From a Tent: A Thousand Arabian Nights or Could You Repeat That Please?: Camping Done Right also known as Erecto: How to Get It Up Without Even Trying

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aural Kink, Eavesdropping, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Harry and Snape take a trip to Egypt. Bill shows them the sights. They give him a performance.





	Tales From a Tent: A Thousand Arabian Nights or Could You Repeat That Please?: Camping Done Right also known as Erecto: How to Get It Up Without Even Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ides_of_March 2008.

Bill looked down from the top of dune at the two horses racing up to meet him. Harry crested the hill first; his emerald eyes bright with victory, even more so from the bright desert sun which had tanned his skin a deep bronze. Snape was only moment behind on his own black horse. Everything Snape wore was black, even his _agal_ which held his _keffiyeh_ in place. His face was mostly covered save for his black eyes which glittered in the Sahara sun. Harry looked over at him, his eyes crinkling, suggesting the grin that hid behind his covered mouth. 

"Lost by quite a bit," he crowed at Snape. Snape narrowed his eyes and removed the fabric covering his mouth before he spoke. 

"Your steed will soon tire if you continue to ride him so hard," he warned. Bill coughed to cover a laugh as Harry replied. 

"He likes it. He's used to the work," Harry patted the neck of his own brown horse. "'Sides camp is right over there. He can get some rest." Harry pointed to the group of tents nestled in the small valley created by the dunes. 

"Last one there keeps watch," Bill said turning his horse toward the camp.

"Bloody competitive Gryffindors," Snape drawled. Harry and Bill laughed as they took off towards camp; Snape was quick in his pursuit of them.

***

After a long day of riding through the arid desert and then showing Snape and Harry around, Bill felt ready for a good night's rest. He extinguished the torchlight in his tent with a flick of his wand before climbing into his bed. He could hear the murmurs of the others in the camp settling down for the night. There were the treasure hunters they were making camp with as well as some herders from the south settling their animals. The hired hands kept watch and prepared for another scorching day tomorrow. It was all a part of the normal din he was used to falling asleep to each night.

Rolling to his side, he heard an unusual sound. _What was that?_ He listened hard to confirm the source of the sound. When he heard it again, he knew he was right: _Kissing._

No bother, Snape and Harry, who shared a tent wall with him, were allowed to kiss goodnight. There was nothing to be bothered about. But then . . . he heard them talking. _Bollocks!_ Had they put their bed against the same wall he had put his bed against?

"Are you tired?" he heard Harry ask and Snape answered with an indistinct sound. Another kiss, but he could tell this one was long and slow compared to the others. 

"Are you not sore from your intense ride today?" Snape questioned and he heard Harry chuckle. 

"I wasn't riding this morning. _You_ were."

"Adolescent jokes. You know I meant your horse." Snape scoffed and Bill had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. 

Silence. That was good; now Bill could get some rest. 

_Wait!_ More kissing. And he could hear rustling as if clothes were being bunched up or removed. Then a sigh as someone touched bare skin. 

_Merlin!_ They weren't going to . . . were they?

"Harry-," Snape gasped, and thank God he did because Bill thought he gasped at the same time.

They had to know he could hear them? Didn't they know he shared a bloody tent wall? But they had been on their expedition for five days and this was the first time he heard them. Maybe other nights he stayed out later, or they did. He tried to remember but couldn't recall turning in at the same time as they had any night since they had arrived. 

_Come on though, they had to think of silencing charms._ Bill rolled roughly onto his back, hopeful his own rustling noise would clue them in to his presence just on the other side of the fabric. 

It didn't.

He could hear wet kisses and there must have been occasional nips because he heard several sharp intakes of breath. It must be Snape punishing Harry for the cheek he had shown all day. 

A deep groan followed a loud humming sound and Bill felt a stir in his groin. 

_What the hell?_

Bill was certain now clothes were being shucked and he quickly heard a return to kissing and touching. 

"Please, again," Snape breathed. 

_Snape?_ He _was asking for more?_ He heard another groan and more mumbles of pleasure. 

"I know you like your nipples teased, abused," Harry intoned to him, "rubbed raw by my teeth and tongue." Snape whimpered slightly in response. 

_What the fuck?_ Bill's prick was stirring with interest. In a moment, he would put up his own silencing charm, think of some bird hopping on his prick, wank, and go to sleep. But not quite yet. 

He heard a new, different groan; Snape must have taken over. 

"Are you teasing me? Rubbing my hand over my cock trying to make me to come? God, yes," he teased, and the tent fabric rippled as the bed hit the wall. 

"That's right, fuck my hand. Are you going to fuck my mouth?" Snape drawled. 

"No, I'm going to fuck your arse," Harry replied. "I've wanted it all day." 

"I have as well," Snape replied. "Ever since you fucked me this morning." 

_HOLY FUCK!_ Snape _bottomed_ for Harry. 

Bill heard movement, rustling, panting- _Gods!_ -He heard the squelching sound of lube. 

"I love when you stretch me, finger fucking my hole," Snape mumbled but Bill heard him quite clearly. 

Bill's own prick insisted he take notice as it throbbed with Snape's words. All thoughts of a silencing charm or Fleur were forgotten; as his own hand slid down his body into his pants, his prick was not. 

"Spread out wide for me," Harry commanded and Bill could have come with that alone. He then heard the unmistakable noise of thrusting, the slap of skin on skin, and he licked his palm and began to stroke himself in time with their thrusts. 

"God, Harry. Fuck, yes," Snape hissed and he heard Harry groan. 

"I love your hot, slick hole. Fucking it. Fucking you," Harry said, grunting as he worked. 

Bill bit his lip and began thrusting harder into his hand, listening to them. He waited and waited, wanting to come when they did. But soon it was just soft mewling he heard: Snape mewling under Harry; Harry above, grunting as he thrust. Bill spread the precome over the head of his prick and listened. . . . 

"Can't wait, Harry," Snape said and then a loud sigh came and Bill was sure Harry had grabbed Snape's prick and was stroking him. 

_Thrusting, thrusting, fucking, pulling, pushing, push-_

"Come for me," Harry breathed and soon the strangled sounds of orgasm came from Snape then from Harry. Bill felt his hot seed pulse over his own hand in intense release. 

All was quiet again, save for small pants of breath and Bill could smell the thick aroma of sex. Bill wasn't sure if had they finally cast a silencing charm. Why now? Did they _want_ him to hear?

Bill wanted to rush into their tent ask them, demand that they tell him just what the hell they thought they were doing screwing right next to his head with no Silencing Charms. 

But he wouldn't do it. Bill would not jeopardize his chance to enjoy the show another night.


End file.
